


9/11.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt, First Kiss, Heartbreaking, Love Confessions, M/M, Terrorism, Terrorists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Disaster hits New York. The school will be let out immediatly."That disaster being 9/11.





	9/11.

**Author's Note:**

> On Septmeber 11th, 2001, 2996 people passed away by the hands of terriosts. Over 6,000 people were injured. It shocked the world completely and showed us just how short life is. In 2001, I was 4. Millions of miles away from America. But to this day, everyones life has been affected in some way, sadly some more than others.
> 
>  
> 
> R.I.P to the thousands killed.

" _disaster hits New York. The school will be let out immediatly."_

Frank looked up at the speaker before whispers irrupted. He couldn't process it, what happened? To who? Then his stomach sank.  _Gerard was in College._ He felt like throwing up as he tried to get out of the classroom, he caught Mikey a block away from the Ways, looking panicked and tear stained.

"His stupid phones off! I used the pay phone and it won't even ring!"Mikey sobbed.

"Listen. Where the fuck would he be? If shit blows up what happens?"

"Trains, buses. Trying to fled the fucking city. Did you hear what happened? The twin towers were struck! Thousands already dead, Frank! What if he-"

"Don't fucking say it!"Frank shouted before yanking Mikeys arm. He dragged them to Donnas house, finding her stood still in the living room as the TV crackled. Frank frozr where he was, watching the static and the smoke. He could barely make out the people there was so much smoke and dust. Sirens were filling the room and Donna sobbed, 

"Thousands.."She whispered

"Gee?"

"No word."She sobbed harder, and Frank felt his stomach clench. He stumbled out the steps onto the garden and threw up into Donnas roses. He was running as soon as he was finished, away from the news. He ran to the train station, which was filled with crying people. Frank squeezed through and sat against one of the walls. He closed his eyes as he thought back to last night, letting the first tear escape.

_Frank was lay next to Gerard, leaning against his shoulder as Gerard read him this weeks book. It was something they did every time, something to calm them both down and forget about their problems. He remembered Gerard pressing a little kiss on his forehead when he thought Frank was sleeping. He did fall asleep then, only to be woken up by Gerard tickling the shit into him. And god, he never felt so happy._

He lit a cigarette and scrubbed at his eyes, waiting for the newark train to come in. It was running late, ofcourse it fucking was. Thousands of innocent people were dead, even more people hurt. He couldn't think about it. Not right now. Not when everything seemed so fucking normal this morning. Nobody woke up that morning thinking terriosts were gonna hijack a plane and kill thousands. Nobody woke up thinking this morning would be the last time they seen some of their loved ones. He started crying again, sobbing deeply. He seen the train pull up over an hour later, and he got up and stood up on the chair. When he finally made eye contact with the paint stained art student, he sobbed into his hands, seconds later it was into Gerards chest. He gripped onto Gerards hoodie so tightly, letting himself be lifted off the bench and into Gerards body.

"I though-I love you, Gee."

"Oh Frankie, you've no fucking idea."Gerard whispered, Frank wiped his face on Gerards hoodie before finally looking up, he felt Gerard adjust him a little higher until he could press their foreheads together.

"I love you, so much. I'm here. I'm okay."Gerard promised, and Frank closed his eyes as tears filled them. He tightened his arms around Gerards neck before moving a hand to his jaw, placing his thumb on Gerards lips.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again."Frank whispered before he tilted his head and finally pressed a kiss against Gerards lips. He felt Gerard press back, mixing their tears together as they said a quiet thank you to God, knowing how lucky they were. When they finally broke apart, it was to sob into eachothers shoulders and Frank refused to be put down for half an hour. Once he calmed down, he rested his head on Gerards chest and watched familys be reunited. Gerard held him up, even thought it was killing his arms. Atleast he knew it was real, the rest of the day seeming like a horrible nightmare.


End file.
